Como se nada tivesse acontecido
by CaskettMesser
Summary: Eles falaram que seria a última, mas eles sabiam que não seria a última. Um erro do passado poderia atrapalhar o futuro desejado por todos? Eles apenas sabiam de uma coisa: alguns desejos são inevitáveis. "O amor machuca, suga seu sangue e despedaça seu coração. Mas também pode curar."
1. SaudadeDesejos

Mesmo N sabendo que aquilo só era ficção, ele pôde sentir seu corpo reagir aos toques de S. não queria, mas não conseguiu evitar. A sdd de ter ela em seus braços já era maior que as brigas pelos corredores do sete. Ali enquanto eles faziam aquela cena tão estimulante, sabiam que os gemidos que saiam de suas bocas não era apenas ficção, nem tudo era ficção.

Seus corpos estavam juntos demais, suas bocas degustavam um do outro. N sabia que não era apenas seu corpo que estava ficando ativo. Podia sentir S estremecer a cada toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, podia a ouvir gemendo querendo por mais a cada separação de beijo. Ele não queira, mas decidiu provocar um pouco. Queria ver até que nível S conseguia resistir depois de tanto tempo sem aquele contato tão próximo. Ele mesmo queria ver seus próprios limites.

E com este pensamento N aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo ela se encaixar perfeitamente o meio de suas pernas. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo, em poucos segundo Susan tombaria nas panelas, e eles seriam obrigados a se separar. Então se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que S sentisse o volume em suas calças encostando por cima das roupas em sua intimidade, isso só fez S gemer mais alto. E com uma mão em sua nuca chegou ao ouvido dela e sussurrou sexy e hesitante. Sem esquecer provocador. Baixinho, bem baixinho apenas para ela ouvir.

–É isso que você faz comigo. Senti saudades.

E com a mesma velocidade que ele se aproximou se afastou. Afinal, Susan tinha entrado em cena e era hora de voltarem aos seus personagens, esquecendo o que aconteceu... ou não.

-#-

S estava em seu trailer tentando se recompor. Ainda não compreendia a reação de seu corpo aos toques dele. Aquele contato que depois de 2 anos havia sido esquecido da sua mente. Pelo jeito apenas pela sua mente, pois seu corpo sentiu, sentiu quanto o queria, sentiu responder as provocações, sentiu o calor emanar de seus corpos, sentiu o quanto ele a queria, sentiu...

Ok. S precisava falar com ele, mas falar de um certa distância, ate porquê seu corpo ainda estava em delírio.

No caminho ao trailer de N, ela pensava em o que falar. Como o encorajar a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Sem cerimônia alguma S entrou e foi logo falando.

- O que foi aquilo? O que você estava pensando quando...

Ela teve que parar de falar -ou seria gritar?- assim que o viu de costas apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Ela se desesperou, não por ver o seminu, e sim por do nada ter sentido uma vontade enorme de se aproximar e secar com seus próprios lábios cada gota de água que escorregava pelas costas de N.

"Se controle S. Se controle." Ela pensou.

- O que foi aquilo o que? - N já estava de frente para ela, ainda com a toalha apenas na cintura, deixando à mostra seu abdome molhado. Ali, S pôde perceber o quanto N tinha emagrecido, e que isso não estava ajudando ela a se concentrar na conversa que queria ter.

- É... É melhor eu voltar mais tarde. - S falou ainda olhando para o abdômen de N. Esse que percebendo os olhares dela não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- Pode falar agora. Estou desocupado.

- Eu sinceramente prefiro voltar depois.

S já tinha se virado e estava com a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu N tocar sua cintura a empurando contra a porta e emprensando-a ali.

- Não, não vai não - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sabia que sussurros era um de seus pontos fracos. N ainda teve a ousadia de deslizar a mão sobre a barriga dela, sentindo-a estremecer a empresou ainda mais. - Sobre o que você queria conversar?

- Por quê você fez aquilo? Encostou-se daquela formar em mim.- Ela tentava se livrar do corpo de N, mas sabia que não iria conseguir. Ele era muito mais forte.

- Encostei de que jeito?

"Preciso ouvir da boca dela. Preciso saber se ela sentiu o que eu senti." N pensava.

- Não se faça de idiota. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Não, eu não sei. Posso tentar adivinhar?

Ele nem esperou ela responder para vira-la e colar seus corpos frente à frente. Olhando para seus corpos ele abriu um pouco a perna de S e se encaixou fazendo-a ter uma surpresa do quanto aquela toalha estava ficando pequena para o tamanho no meio das pernas de N.

- N... Nathan por... por favor se afaste.

Com o intuito de o empurrar ela colocou uma mão no peito dele e a outra, sem outro destino para ir, foi parar no abdômen dele. Um péssima ideia.

- Não posso. Não quero.- Guiou uma mão para a nuca dela e a outra pegou a que estava no seu abdômen a segurou ali por um pequeno tempo, apenas enquanto falava bem próximo aos lábios dela. - Nem tudo é ficção. Nem todos os beijos são ficção.- Ele suspirou - Isso não é ficção.

Dito isto, ele escorregou a mão dela para baixo do abdômen, em sua virilha. Ainda de toalha, mas tudo sendo feito por cima do pano.

S não pôde evitar o longo suspiro, era incrível o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela.

- Nate... - Ela gemeu assim que sentiu ele deixar apenas a mão dela em seu membro. E por incrível que pareça, ela não conseguia retirar.

- Me diz que você não quer, aí eu deixo você ir. Como se nada tivesse acontecido - N olhava para os olhos dela cheio de desejo e melancolia. No azul tinha desejo e saudade, no verde tinha desejo e amor. O que fazer quando a saudade fala mais alto?

Olhando nos olhos de N, S pôde perceber que não tinha como fugir.

- Oh droga.

E surpreendendo tanto ela mesma como N, S o apertou e o puxou em direção aos seus lábios. Um beijo feroz e possuído pela saudade. No início N ficou meio que sem saber o que fazer, mas logo respondeu em um bom nível.

- Apenas essa vez – S parou o beijo apenas para falar – A ultima vez.

- Sim, a última.

Neste momento N já estava sentado no sofá e S em cima de suas pernas. O beijo cada vez mais feroz, e os corpos cada vez mais prontos para se unirem, novamente.

- Mas não podemos. Nós prometemos que isso não aconteceria novamente – Se olharam profundamente.

"Por favor, diz que você quer." S

- Se você não quiser podemos parar. – N beijava o pescoço dela e uma mão ia descendo pelas costas encontrando a bainha da camisa de S, retirando-a lentamente.

- Eu... Eu não sei – Ela olhou no azul a sua frente e se levantou rapidamente do colo de N ficando de costas para ele com a mão no rosto tentando esconder a vergonha estampada nas suas bochechas. – Eu sinceramente não sei. Depois de tantos anos isso volta a acontecer. E... Eu não entendo.

- São nossos corpos S. Eles se conectam de uma forma inexplicável. É uma atração impossível de parar. – N se aproximava a cada palavra, mas ao perceber que S não esboçou um movimento diante de suas palavras resolveu parar. – Que saber? Ok cansei de correr atrás de você. Esqueça que isso aconteceu.

- Nate... Espere. Onde você vai ?– Ele estava adentrando o quarto do trailer.

- Tomar outro banho. Como sempre, você bota fogo e depois sai correndo. Agora preciso dar um "jeito" na minha situação.

E assim ele sumiu da vista de S, deixando-a sem camisa e com um duvida na cabeça. Ela não deveria ter deixado se levar pelo prazer. Deveria ter parada antes mesmo de começar, mas não conseguiu. Como ele mesmo disse:

"_É uma atração impossível de parar."_

Se entregar ou fugir. Se entregar ou fugir. Se entregar ou fugir.

"Ai isso é difícil. Que merda N.".

S começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Dava um passo em direção ao quarto e voltava. Perguntas dançavam na sua cabeça. E ela mesma respondia.

_O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?_

_Eu quero está aqui._

_Então por que não vai atrás dele?_

_Tenho medo._

_Medo de que?_

_De não conseguir parar. De não conseguir ir embora._

Ela finalmente para e olha pro quarto. Fecha os olhos e ouve o barulho de água vindo do banheiro. Imagina ele lá pensando que ela foi embora, que ela é uma medrosa incapaz de ser entregar ao que sente, que tem medo de ser feliz...

Então ela lembrou:

_"Última vez... Última vez que isso acontecerá."_

- Por quê fugir? Não tenho nada a perder. Até porque, é a última vez.

Ainda tremendo ela andou em direção ao quarto, olhando para a porta do banheiro respirou fundo e virou a maçaneta. Encontrou N de costa com a cabeça encostada na parede respirando pesadamente.

- Nate... – No mesmo segundo ele se virou surpreso.

- O q... O que você ainda faz aqui?

S se aproximou já sentido um arrepio correr seu corpo. Encostou N na parede, ela não precisava ficar com vergonha de ter o corpo nu dele colado ao seu. Afinal, ela conhecia cada musculo, cada ponto sensível, cada lugar que o deixa excitado, conhecia o centímetro de cada parte dos braços ate a panturrilha. Não precisava ter vergonha, não queria ter. E não iria.

Olhando para os lábios dele sussurrou... E aquele sussurrou foi o bastante.

- A última vez. Uma última vez que nossos corpos se unirão. Última vez que suas mãos estarão em meu corpo. Última vez que vou querer seu beijo.

- E depois?

- Depois, depois será como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sei que você está seguindo em frente  
>Eu sei que eu deveria desistir<br>Mas eu espero que você tropece e caia de novo nesta paixão  
>O tempo não está curando nada<br>Não baby, está dor está pior do que jamais esteve

(Come Wake Me Up-Rascal Flatts


	2. Lembranças

_Capítulo 2_

_- Você não dar valor a nossa relação. Você não me dar valor. Isso não voltará a acontecer. Cansei de ficar em segundo plano. Acabou._

O mesmo sonho. O sonho que nem depois de uma noite na companhia do álcool queria deixar Stana. Lembranças daquele dia que ela queria esquecer, mas que ficou impossível desde a ÚLTIMA VEZ.

_Não há nenhuma duvida de que beijos é o ponto inicia para algo muito quente. Não há nenhuma duvida de que beijos é o ponto inicia para algo muito quente entre Stana e Nathan. O fogo que eles tinham nunca iria se apagar. E nem mesmo a água gelada caindo nos corpos dos dois era capaz de apagar. Nada era capaz de apagar._

Naquele dia estava completando uma semana que Stana esteve nos braços de Nathan pela ultima vez. Não era como se ela estive contando, mas ficou difícil de esquecer o modo como eles se amaram no banheiro, na cama, no sofá e ate mesmo na porta do quarto. E sim, eles se amaram, não foi apenas sexo, pelo menos não naquela vez. Stana acordava na madrugada suando e com falta de ar, aqueles sonhos não a deixavam em paz. Toda noite, ou uma briga cruel ou seus próprios gemidos pronunciando o nome que não saia de sua mente e já tinha adentrado seu coração. Nathan.

_A calça de Stana já estava completamente ensopada, uma razão para Nathan retira-la. Ele girou seus corpos ficando na frente dela. Ele queria comandar, queria dá prazer, começou beijando o pescoço e desceu para o colo, mas não sem antes deixar um belo chupão seguido de uma leve mordida naquela pele macia. As mãos que antes apertavam a cintura, agora percorriam as costas encontrando o fecho do sutiã desprendendo e retirando bem devagar, deixando livres os seios de Stana para serem degustados._

Com ele não estava diferente. Toda noite Nathan rolava na cama procurando por ela, ele sentia falta e não podia negar. Seu corpo já havia se acostumado com o toque dela e era algo único. Nathan não conseguia nem se aproximar do banheiro do trailer, ali continha muitas lembranças. As mais prazerosas lembranças. Só de pensar nisso ele passava o dia sorriso e animado, mas tudo só durava até o momento em que ele a via. Depois disso seu dia se transformava numa tortura e aquele dia não ia ser diferente. Não estava sendo desde a ÚLTIMA VEZ.

_Gemidos ecoavam pelo banheiro. Nathan estava mostrando nos seios de Stana o que ele sabia fazer com a boca (como se ela não soubesse). As mãos dela estavam nos ombros, nas costas, no rosto e principalmente no cabelo dele, mostrando que ela não queria que parasse. Nathan foi descendo mais, deixando uma trilha de mordidas pela barriga em sua frente. Stana já sabendo o que ele iria fazer, firmou suas mãos no cabelo dele e o trouxe de volta. Olhando nos olhos dele ela disse:_

_- Isso pode esperar. Agora, eu preciso de você. Preciso de você em mim._

- Stana, depois você poderia ir lá na sala provar sua roupa, por favor? – Luke gritou assim que viu Stana.

- Claro. Só vou ao meu trailer e volto. – Ela caminhava cantando uma música que tinha ouvido no rádio logo pela manhã.

"It gets harder every day,

But I can't seem to shake the pain

I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay

It's written all over my face, I can't

Function the same when you're not here

I'm calling your name and no one's there

And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy...

Parou de cantar assim que percebeu o que aquela canção estava tentando dizer. Fez uma cara de confusa e sorriu.

- Te odeio Nate.

- É muito bom saber o que você pensa de mim.

Por um momento Stana prendeu o ar. Depois de uma semana Nathan dirigiu a palavra a ela. Eles não tinha se falado durante todo esse tempo, claro que se cumprimentavam, mas nunca sozinhos.

- Ah, oi Nathan. Você me assustou.

- É deu para perceber. Você até prendeu o ar. Medo?

"Oh droga! Ele percebeu?"

- De você? Nunca.

- Pois deveria ter. Sou muito perigoso.

Stana levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de uma forma engraçada, não se aguentou e teve que soltar uma gargalhada alta. Nathan ficou apenas olhando-a com olhos brilhando.

- Eu tenho que ir, Sr. Perigoso.

- Posso lhe acompanhar?

- Você que sabe.

Eles conversaram como há muito tempo não acontecia. Gargalhadas eram ouvidas de ambas as bocas. Tanto Stana como Nathan estavam tendo o desejo de que aquele caminho nunca acabasse, mas algumas coisas boas não são para sempre.

- Você cantando é muito bonito de se ouvir. – Nathan disse sorrindo olhando para ela assim que pararam na frente de seus trailers.

- Você ouviu?

- Sim. Linda música, mas ainda prefiro você cantando Hey blue eyes. – Nathan sorriu a vendo ficar vermelha só por lembrar-se da música que ela fez para ele quando namoravam.

- Preciso entrar. Te vejo no estúdio. – Stana virou-se envergonhada com toda a situação. No entanto teve que parar assim que sentiu uma mão quente tocar a sua. E esse toque foi o bastante para ela olhar nos olhos dele e lembrar algo que ela mais queria esquecer.

Algo que ela se arrependia de ter dito, se arrependia de ter gostado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, se arrependia de não ter ficado calada. Mas acima de tudo ela se arrependia de não está arrependida, e isso era o que mais a perturbava.

O que ela disse? O mesmo que Nathan no dia que eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. O mesmo que Nathan pronunciava a cada vez que se encontravam. O mesmo que sua personagem demorou 5 anos para dizer ao amor da vida dela.

_"__-Eu te amo. – Stana sussurrou assim que percebeu que ele pegou no sono abraçado a ela em cima do sofá. – E não importa quantas vezes vamos nos separar. Ou quantas vezes vamos dizer que é a última vez. Eu vou continuar te amando. Mesmo que o destino nós separe. Mesmo que briguemos toda fez que nós vermos. Nossas brigas não são maiores que nosso amor. Eu te amo. E só por te amar meu peito doí. Mas consigo suportar essa dor por você. Apenas por você, amor._

O que eu faria sem a sua boca esperta  
>Me trazendo pra perto e me jogando pra longe<br>Minha cabeça gira, sério, eu não consigo te prender  
>O que está acontecendo naquela mente bonita?<br>Estou em sua jornada misteriosa e mágica  
>E eu estou tão tonto, não sei o que me atingiu, mas eu vou ficar bem.<p>

(All of me-John Legend)


	3. Mentes traiçoeiras

Capítulo 3 – Mentes traiçoeiras

Assim como Stana teve lembranças, Nathan também teve. Só que as lembranças dele eram diferentes. Não era briga, nem gemidos, eles também claro, mas a lembrança era como um video romântico contando uma história de amor. Momentos. Tudo que ele tinha no instante eram apenas lembranças de momentos que não seriam vividos novamente se depende-se dela. Momentos deles de mãos dadas, de beijos suaves até aos mais quentes como o que eles deram na porta do quarto no trailer. O beijo que ele deu nela quando Jon apareceu, ali ele provocou ela apenas por passar a mão pelo quadril, coxa e sua intimidade o que fez Stana soltar um gemido abafado sendo diminuído com os lábios e a língua do ator explorando aqueles lábios carnudos a sua disposição. Ele sorriu só de lembrar a cara dela quando ele disse a Jon que estava vendo videos pornôs e que esqueceu de abaixar o volume, ainda avisou que só ia gravar mais tarde e iria usar aquele tempo para aproveitar a cama.

_"- Aproveitar a cama? - Stana sussurrou assim que percebeu que Jon não estava mais presente._

_- Não no sentido de dormir - Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Nathan seguido de palavras sujas e exitantes. Mas a que mais deixou Stana excitada e fez ela estremecer foi a última coisa que ele disse. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele era capaz._

_- É a nossa última vez então vou com meus lábios, dedos e meu membro fazer você pedir por mais e não querer parar nem para respirar"._

Oh como ele queria poder para tocar dela de novo.

- Nathan... Nathan?!

- Oi... Oi, o que foi?

- O que foi? Eu estava lhe chamando a um bom tempo e você nem tchum. Parecia que estava hipnotizado.

- E eu estava.

"Oh não, de novo não. Dessa vez ele não vai me deixar com vergonha. Sei muito bem o que ele está fazendo e não vou deixa isso passar da cama. Opss, chegar à cama. Não vou deixar isso CHEGAR à cama. Mente traiçoeira. Você bem que poderia me dar uma forcinha".

- Nathan, eu tenho que ir. Preciso tomar um banho. Estou toda suada, fiz ATP hoje e peguei o caminho mais longe. Então... até mais.

Stana virou-se, entrou no trailer e fechou a porta, mas não sem antes ouvir Nathan murmurar.

- Seu estúpido. Ela diz que vai tomar banho e você fica assim, todo sorridente. Oh senhor preciso esquecer as cenas tão quentes do banheiro... Droga, agora quem precisa de um banho é eu.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Stana, era bom saber o efeito da palavra banheiro nele... Opps, corrigindo, neles.

-É Stana, não está fácil para ninguém. Partiu banho.

-#-

- Nathan! Você errou novamente. – Andrew gritou – O certo é Beckett não Stana. Já é a terceira vez que você confunde.

- Ele anda pensando muito nela, chefinho – Jon falou de longe.

- Hum. Tem algo que vocês queiram dividir com nós? – Seamus falou olhando para Nathan e Stana, essa que já estava mais que encolhida na cadeira da Beckett.

- Gente, por favor. Vamos voltar ao trabalho. Depois vocês interrogam papai e mamãe.

- Engraçadinho você, Andrew. – Stana sussurrou.

- Não se esqueça de que tem um microfone bem em cima de você, Stana – Andrew disse já sentado na cadeira. – Ok pessoal. Vamos começar de novo. E Nathan, não se esqueça. É...

- É Beckett, não Stana. Entendi.

E assim se seguiu o resto da tarde. Nathan ainda errou mais três vezes, era como se sua mente só pensasse em Stana. Ele ainda teve que ficar aguentando as piadinhas de Jon e Seamus. Eles o perturbaram tanto que Nathan teve que tomar um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Saiu do sete de gravação direto para seu trailer, deitou na cama e tentou relaxar. O único problema era que sua mente só ia de encontro com a imagem de Stana. E aquilo só o estava deixando com mais dor de cabeça. Tudo que ele precisava era ficar sozinho um pouco. Minutos depois seu telefone começou a apitar avisando que tinha uma nova mensagem.

- Só me faltava essa.

Ele retirou o telefone do bolso e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem era à mensagem.

Como você está se sentindo? – STANA

Um pouco melhor, mas ainda com dor de cabeça - NATHAN

Precisa de algo? – STANA

Por um segundo Nathan pensou em digitar "VOCÊ", mas no outro segundo ele lembrou das palavras dela "Depois, depois será como se nada tivesse acontecido."

Não, estou bem. Só precioso descansar um pouco. – NATHAN

Ok. Qualquer coisa estamos aqui no café. – STANA

Estamos. Então não era ela que estava preocupada e sim o elenco.

"Eu deveria esquecer ela. Mas como esquecer algo que se quer muito?"

- Já sei.

Minutos depois.

- Ok. Então está marcado... Não, será apenas eu e você... Sim, como nos velhos tempos... Leve o que quiser... Isso também... Tequila serve?... Ótimo. Te encontro às 21 horas na minha casa. Beijos Mika.

- Dessa vez eu consigo. E hoje que te esqueço, Stana. Pelo menos vou tentar.

-x-

**Dia seguinte**

- Bom dia. – Nathan disse entrando sorridente na sala de descanso. Todos responderam menos Stana e Tamala. Já percebendo o clima estranho, ele se aproximou de Jon perguntando o que tinha acontecido, esse disse que não sabia.

"Devem está de TPM." Ele pensou.

O dia seguiu tranquilo, tirando a tensão entre o ator e Stana. O fato de tanto Tamala quanto Stana estarem o evitando estava deixando-o meio confuso.

"Deve ser uma TPM das grandes." Ele só conseguia pensar nisso. Preferia acreditar na TPM ou em algo pior.

Quando estava na hora de ir embora Nathan se aproximou de Tamala e perguntou do porquê de tudo aquilo. Ela apenas olhou para ele e jogou a revista na sua cara e saiu andando.

Estava estampada na capa uma foto de Mika entrando no prédio de Nathan e como slogan uma frase e uma pergunta "**Parece que Nathan Fillion andou recebendo visitas. Será que o passado resolveu bater à porta e ele abriu?".**

- Oh não. De novo não.

Ele correu para o estacionamento na esperança de encontrar Stana. Precisava explicar o que era aquilo. Mas porquê precisava explicar mesmo? Nem ele sabia.

Quando Nathan chegou ao estacionamento, olhou para todos os lados e não achou ela. Só foi acha-la minutos depois deitada na grama debaixo de uma arvore com um pano debaixo da cabeça.

- Stana?

Sem resposta.

- Stana!

- O que você quer?

Ao ouvir o tom da voz dela, quaisquer que fossem as explicações que ele ia dar, sumiram como num piscar de olhos. Então ele resolveu mudar de planos.

- A... Aceita uma... uma carona?

- Não.

- O que custa aceitar?

- Estou esperando um taxi.

- Não está não.

Ele tinha razão. Ela não estava não.

- Vai aceita logo. Não vou lhe morder prometo. Não custa nada. Aceita logo. Vai ser ate mais rápido. Aceita, acei...

- Nathan! Cala a boca e entra no carro, por favor. Eu aceito.

- Ótimo. – Ele falou abrindo a porta para ela com um grande sorriso.

A viagem foi o tempo todo em silencio. Ele não falava nada, apenas olhava para o transito e uma vez ou outra olhava para ela deixando os olhos percorrerem o corpo parando na coxa e ficando com uma vontade enorme de pousar sua mão naquela pena desnuda.

"POR QUE UM SHORT TÃO PEQUENO?"

Ela apenas olhava para a janela e tentava esquecer o homem que estava ao seu lado. Ela estava com muita raiva dele, tanta que nem conseguia o olhar.

"Por quê ele fez isso novamente?"

Nela, o machucado que já havia cicatrizado foi aberto naquela manhã ao pegar a revista. A diferença era que dessa vez doía mais.

- Chegamos.

- Obrigada.

- Stana espera. Eu preciso...

- Não, por favor. – Ela fez menção de abrir a porta, mas parou assim que sentiu a mão de Nathan em sua coxa. Um choque correu seu corpo. Às vezes ela ficava com raiva dela mesma por ser tão frágil aos toques dele.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não, não precisa. – Ela novamente tentou abrir a porta, mas de novo foi impedida pela mão de Nathan que apertou sua coxa.

- Você não vai sair desse carro. Nós vamos conversar. Vamos acertar os maus entendidos e vamos nos entender.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Ela foi ríspida;

- Mas eu tenho. Vou perguntar e você vai responder. Primeira: Por quê aquela manchete te incomodou tanto?

Ela engoliu em seco. O que responder?

"Por quê eu te amo e não aguento ver você com outra? Sim. NÃO"

- Me diz Stana! Por quê me evitar durante o dia todo?

- Porque você está repetindo o mesmo erro de anos atrás. E no final sempre bota a culpa em mim. – Ela se virou para o olhar. Os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas só fizeram Nathan perceber o quanto ele era um estupido, e que ela ainda o odiava pelo que ele fez à anos atrás.

Debaixo de tudo, estou mantida em cativeiro  
>Pela visão sagrada<br>Eu tenho aguentado pelo sentimento  
>Você pode mudar sua mente<p>

Estou pronta para perdoá-lo  
>Mas esquecer é uma luta mais difícil<br>Pouco você sabe que eu  
>Precisava de um pouco mais de tempo<p>(Little do you know-Alex e Sierra) 


	4. Preciso de você

Capitulo 4 – Preciso de você

- Você entendeu errado.

- Ah claro, agora não sei mais ler. Poupe-me Nathan.

- Você bem que poderia me deixar explicar.

- Explicar? Não tem o que explicar. Não somos nada. Você não é meu namorado, amante, ou seja, lá o que.

- É isso? Não somos nada? – Ele falou um pouco baixo.

Stana engoliu em seco e respondeu.

- O tempo que éramos alguma coisa você destruiu com uma traição.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e correu. Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Lágrimas que durante o dia todo ela tentou evitar. Lágrimas que a anos ela não derramava. Dentro do apartamento largou a bolsa no chão e se jogou no sofá. Não sabia o que fazer, só conseguia chorar e chorar.

Nathan ainda não tinha ido embora. Não conseguia se mover. Suas mãos estavam fracas e seus pés pareciam grudados no chão do carro. Sua mente estava um furacão. Ela não o tinha perdoado. E ele nem sabia se merecia o perdão. O erro tinha sido dele, não dela.

- Se ela pelo menos soubesse o que aconteceu de verdade ontem. – Nathan falava sozinho no carro. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir dormir naquela noite. Sabia que não iria trabalhar no outro dia. Então resolveu fazer o que qualquer homem faria para esquecer os problemas. Beber.

-#-

Todas as vezes que Nathan pensava nela e sentia saudades, ele bebia. E ajudava. Ajudava isso mesmo, passado. Naquela noite todos os erros que ele cometeu, todas as feridas que ele abriu no coração dela, todas as mágoas cometidas pelos dois. Cada mínimo detalhe perdido que poderia ter sido o melhor momento. Tudo veio à tona naquela noite e ele não sabia o que fazer para parar as lembranças dolorosas.

Ligou o rádio para tentar se acalmar, mas parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele. A música que tocava lembrava ela. Trocou de estação, música lembrava ela. Trocou de estação, ela de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

- Que merda! – Exclamou ele jogando o aparelho na parede.

Com uma folha de papel e uma caneta, começou a escrever. Não sabia de onde estava vindo as palavras. Ele apenas escrevia.

Pegou a chave do carro e saiu pela porta. Sem nem saber para onde estava indo arrancava com o carro pelas ruas. Nathan estava lucido apesar de todas as doses de uísque.

Quando parou em um sinal percebeu que o papel estava no seu bolso e teve uma ideia.

Dobrou direita, esquerda, direita, direita e parou. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Stana estava deitada na cama, já não chorava, apenas encarava o teto do quarto e pensava.

Ela já havia ligado a Tv e o rádio tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas tudo lembrava ele.

Stana ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele havia feito. No que ele havia feito de novo. Na primeira quando eles estavam juntos, doeu, doeu e muito. Na segunda, mesmo separados, doeu mais. Ela não sabia o por que e nem queria descobrir.

- Como eu queria que tudo fosse um sonho, ou apenas um pesadelo e eu fosse acordar a qualquer momento.

O pior de tudo. De tudo mesmo. Era que ela ainda queria ele. Ele poderia magoar ela quantas vezes fosse, ela iria ficar com raiva com certeza, mas depois...

O barulho da campainha fez Stana ter que levantar da cama. Ela ainda não se sentia bem, estava com uma cara péssima. Olhou pelo olho mágico e quando viu quem era se arrependeu de ter gritado que já estava indo. Queria sumir. Desaparecer.

- Stana, eu sei que você está aí. Fala comigo, por favor.

Ela já podia sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto novamente, não queria chorar, mas não conseguia controlar.

- Se você não falar comigo, eu vou fazer um escândalo aqui mesmo. Na sua porta

-O que você quer?

- Conversar.

- Outro dia, por favor.

- Mas eu quero conversar agora. – Ela podia ouvir o tom triste na voz dele.

- Eu não quero. – Ele não podia ver ela agora, não no estado que ela estava.

- Stana, por...

- Vai embora, Nate – Stana o interrompeu.

- Não vou.

- VAI EMBORA – Ela bateu com a mão na porta, já estava perdendo o controle. – Não quero você aqui. Não agora. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje. Amanha a gente conversar.

Um papel foi empurrado por debaixo da porta. Stana olhou incrédula para aquela dobra de papel a sua frente.

- O que é isso?

- Amanhã eu volto. Por favor, não me odeie por muito tempo.

Stana ficou um tempo olhando para o papel dobrado na sua mão. Leu, releu e abriu a porta com a esperança de encontra-lo. Infelizmente nem o carro dele estava lá. Amanhã eles conversariam, não é mesmo? Sim, amanhã eles conversariam.

Stana sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir atrás dele. Não podia, mas queria. Chegou ate pegar a chave do carro. Olhou para o papel jogado no sofá e desistiu, foi ate ele, abriu e começou a ler de novo.

_Choro toda vez que entro em meu quarto. Choro toda vez que olho no espelho. Toda vez que vejo a sua foto. Eu sinto sua falta, não estou legal. Agora estou sem ideias. Mas pior que nada que eu faça vai fazer você me desculpar. Eu reconheço os seus motivos. Está coberta de razão. Pra você, caso de traição não tem perdão. Mas eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados. Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto. Sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas. Nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim. Sim, eu sinto falta de acordar com você. E eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar a rimar isso que deve esta horrível. Eu normalmente consigo fazer tudo sozinho como te expulsar do meu coração, mas estou muito cansado para lutar. Sei que é tarde pra me arrepender, mas sinto falta de ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Tolo, fraco, burro, eu traí você. E eu sei o quanto você sofre, não sinto, mas vejo. Apesar de tudo eu espero que você me perdoe, não aguento mais te olhar e não poder te tocar. Sinto sua falta. Frases desconectas, mas com sentidos. E tudo que você leu na revista é verdade. Bom, pelo menos uma parte. Não aconteceu nada. E com nada, eu quero dizer NADA mesmo. Nunca que te trairia novamente. Acredite nisso. Eu te amo, Stana. E nada vai mudar isso. Faço suas palavras as minhas "Eu te amo. E não importa quantas vezes vamos nos separar. Ou quantas vezes vamos dizer que é a última vez. Eu vou continuar te amando" Sim, eu estava acordado e amei cada palavra. Elas foram como música para meus ouvidos._

_Eu preciso de você._

_Nathan_

Stana também precisava dele. Mas não sabia como dizer isso. Nathan já tinha escolhido a forma mais fácil.

Ela estava magoada?

Muito.

As palavras dele tinham tocado nela?

Tinham era a feito chorar.

Ela precisava dele?

Como nunca antes.

Conseguiria dormir?

Só se ele estivesse ali.

O que ela iria dizer a Nathan no outro dia? Ela não sabia. Ela não sabia de mais nada. Mas ela não ia consegui se não falasse com ele.

- Pelo menos uma mensagem né Stana.

Oh sim, quando se tratava de Nathan Fillion, Stana parecia esquecer ate o próprio nome.

Hey...-STANA

Segundos depois a resposta.

Hey... –NATHAN

Só queria dizer que perdoei, apenas ainda não esqueci. –STANA

Esta noite sua memória queima como fogo  
>Á cada palavra ele cresce mais e mais<br>E eu consigo superar isso  
>Eu só não consigo esquecer esse amor<br>Eu sento nessas chamas e rezo para que você volte  
>Fecho bem meus olhos, aguento firme e espero que esteja sonhando<br>Venha me acordar

(Come wake me up-Rascal Flatts)


	5. Esclarecimentos

Capitulo 5 – Esclarecimentos

Nathan mais que nervoso batia na porta de Stana. Ele já tinha tocado a campainha, batido na porta e chamado por ela. O pensamento de que ela não queria atender e que não queria conversar com ele lhe passou pela cabeça, mas foi espantado quando a porta se abriu e revelou uma Stana de cabelos bagunçados, um top que ia ate baixo dos seios e um short que era do tamanho da mão de Nathan.

"Putz. Ta querendo me matar?" Ele pensou

- Nathan? – Ela estava assustada pela presença dele – O que faz aqui?

- Eu... Eu achei que... que... – Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos das pernas dela.

"Controle-se. Controle-se. Merda Nathan. Controle-se." Sua mente gritava. Gritava não esperneava.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

- Eu... Eu achei que íamos conversar. – Ele já estava olhando nos olhos dela.

- Essa hora da manhã? – Ela parecia perdida no tempo.

- O que? Você já olhou no relógio?

"E no espelho? Porque... Nossa!"

- Ainda não – Stana se virou e tentou olhar no relógio posicionado na parede da sala. Como ficou de costa para Nathan não pôde perceber o quanto o queixo dele caiu. Não só o queixo, mas os olhos também. Ela de costa, com um mini short, praticamente nua, e cabelos bagunçados, estava tão sexy. Nathan já podia sentir uma dor insuportável dentro de sua calça.

- Nathan, você está bem? – Stana perguntou assim que se virou e viu ele do outro lado com as duas mãos na parede respirando pesado e sussurrando palavras sem sentidos.

- Nathan! – Ela tentou de novo mais próxima. Ficando atrás dele.

- Não se aproxima, por favor.

- Como é?

- Não sei se consigo. – Ele se virou para ela de olhos fechados. Não podia olhar. Não enquanto ela estive com aquela roupa.

- Não consegue? Não consegue o quê? – Ela se aproximava um pouco mais – Abre os olhos. O que você não consegue?

- Não sei se consigo resistir - Ele abriu os olhos e Stana pôde perceber que no azul dos olhos de Nathan tinha desejo. Ela queria correr, mas também queria ficar e ver até que ponto Nathan a desejava.

- É melhor você trocar de roupa. Se nós queremos conversar, é melhor trocar de roupa.

- Nathan, eu não vou trocar de roupa. - Stana estava achando graça de toda aquela situação. Mas o que ela não sabia era que Nathan não estava nem um pouco de brincadeira. Suas mãos tremiam de vontade de percorrer as pernas dela, seus lábios ansiavam pela boca dela. E seu "amigo", bom, só a dor insuportável no meio das pernas dele definiria o que o resto do que seu corpo queria e precisava. O auto controle de Nathan já estava indo para o espaço.

- Stana, por favor. Eu não quero fazer algo que sei que você vai se arrepender depois.

- Como você sabe que eu vou me arrepender? Do que você está falando? Estou perdi... Eii!

Nathan a tinha puxado, empurrado ela na direção da parede, a tinha prendido com seu colado ao dela. Não muito. Ele ainda tinha uma miséria de controle.

- Eu... Eu estou falando disso. Não consigo dormir à noite. Rolo pela cama procurando por ti, procurando tuas mãos em mim. Procurando... Procurando alguma evidência de que você já esteve lá.

As mãos de Stana estavam nos ombros dele. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Seus ouvidos atentos a cada palavras pronunciada. Seus olhos sem rumo algum. Ou com dois rumos, vermelho dos lábios e azul dos olhos. Ela tinha que empurrar ele. Ela tinha. Mas porquê ela tinha mesmo?

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto saudade de acordar com seus cabelos jogados no meu rosto numa manhã qualquer. De sua respiração descontrolada depois de termos feito... você sabe o que. - Ele se deixou sorrir por um segundo, mas depois voltou a ficar sério, e continuou. - Ver você assim. Com essa roupa. Com esse cabelo bagunçado e com esse short minúsculo. Me deixa louco. Eu já disse e repito: "Eu preciso de você.".

Stana não sabia como suas mãos tinham ido parar nos cabelos ele ou como suas mãos chegaram a acariciar as costas e os lábios de Nathan. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. As palavras dele surtiram um efeito inesperado. Rapidamente se arrependeu de não ter entrado e trocado de roupa.

Seus corpos estavam pertos, mas não perto o bastante. Não bastante do jeito que Stana queria. Ela podia negar, podia afastar ele, ela podia fazer de tudo para não deixar AQUILO acontecer. Mas ela queria AQUILO.

- Nathan... me solta.

- E porque eu faria isso? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Se você quiser conversar e esclarecer tudo, me solta.

Nathan se afastou olhando nos olhos dela. Ele precisava tê-la, mais ele também precisava conversar. Então o melhor que ele pôde fazer foi se afastar, abaixar a cabeça e encostar-se à parede ao lado da porta de Stana. Ele esperou ela passar por ele e o chamar para entrar. Mas ao contrario do que imaginou, ela andou até ele parou na sua frente, inclinou-se até chegar ao seu ouvido e disse bem baixinho.

- Eu também preciso de você. Mas eu também preciso conversar com você. Nós precisamos conversar.

Stana entrou o deixando delirando com a frase "Eu também preciso de você." E temendo com a outra frase seguida dessa "Preciso conversar com você." Será que aquela conversar surtiria o efeito desejado por ele? Isso Nathan sabia que só descobriria 1 hora depois. Conhecia bem Stana para saber o quanto ela demorava no banho.

Uma hora depois.

- Espero não ter demorado tanto. – Stana voltará do quarto com um short um pouco maior e uma camisa com a estampa KEEP CALM I LOVE YOU. – Mas eu precisava deste ba... banho.

Nathan dormia tranquilamente no sofá, parecia até um bebé de tão calmo que estava.

- Demorei tanto assim? Poxa.

Stana queria rir, mas não queria acordar ele. Não agora. Aproximou-se dele e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, rosto e até pelos lábios de Nathan. Lábios que ela tanto queria beijar.

- Por que eu só tenho coragem de dizer que te amo quando você está dormindo?!

Parecia um pergunta, mas era também uma afirmação.

Assim que percebeu que Nathan estava se mexendo ela se afastou e esperou ele abrir os olhos se sentar e pedir desculpa por ter dormido.

- Não consegui dormir à noite.

- É, eu também não. – Ela parecia tímida por confessar – Então... Por onde começar?

- Acho que onde toda essa confusão começou.

- Com você me agarrando no trailer?

- Ei! Você deixou.

- Um pouco.

Um pouco de desvio do assunto sempre é bom né?

- Nathan, por quê acender algo que já havia apagado? Por quê abrir um sentimento guardado à sete chaves?

- Duas perguntas que posso responder com uma palavra. Saudade.

- Saudade de mim?

- Saudade de nós. Saudade do tempo que namorávamos escondidos com medo das câmeras. Saudades de nossas mãos entrelaçadas. De nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Das mensagens de boa noite e dos beijos de bom dia.

- Dos jogos de vídeo game que valiam a louça suja. Ou até mesmo dos jogos de amor que terminavam na cama. – Stana completou o que sabia que ele iria falar. Não tinha como esquecer esses momentos.

- Todas as lembranças de nós dois voltaram no dia da gravação da cena, podemos dizer hot, de Castle e Beckett. Estávamos muito juntos, nos beijamos demais, algo que nunca tinha visto num episodio. Aquilo foi um tumulo pra mim. Não dava para aguentar. Eu precisava de você. Ainda preciso, mas sei que não vai ser fácil te ter enquanto você me odiar.

- Eu não te odeio Nathan. E não foi só você que errou. Depois do nosso termino eu só queria me vingar de você. Comecei a sair com o Kris...

- Temos mesmo que envolver ele na conversar?

- Como eu ia dizendo, comecei a sair com o Kris, e aparecer com ele publicamente. Levei-o para a Grécia e lá acabei deixando acontecer algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Eu vi as fotos não precisa falar.

- Não Nathan. Eu quero falar. – Stana já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora, por favor.

- A cada nova foto que chegava ao meu twitter falando sobre esse beijo, matavam-me. Era como se todos os nossos fãs estivessem jogando na minha cara o erro que cometi. Tem revistas que falaram que eu estava noiva do Kris. Noiva. Por causa de um beijo eu estava noiva.

Eles se olharam por um momento. Naquele momento não importava aquele maldito ditado de que homem não chora. Assim como Stana, Nathan também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- No dia que aconteceu o beijo eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu imaginava sua reação, mas também imaginava sua namorada ao seu lado falando o quanto a foto era bonitinha e que só assim os fãs parariam de falar de nós dois.

- Neste dia eu terminei com ela.

- O que?

- Eu só queria ficar sozinho, mas ela não parava de falar da foto. A gente brigou e terminou. Aquele dia foi terrível. Todas as coisas que eu fiz você passar. Principal a traição...

- Não precisa falar disso. Já disse que te perdoei.

- Mas eu não me perdoei. Eu fui fraco. Naquele dia nós tínhamos brigado por algo tão misero. Tão sem valor. Mas a bebida transformou algo tão pequeno em um monstro. Durante a bebida peguei o celular e liguei para a Micaela. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

- Você fez de novo. Chamou-a na sua casa e se divertiram. – Stana estava com a mão no rosto tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Nathan começou a balançar a cabeça negando – Não, isso não aconteceu. Ela foi lá sim. A gente bebeu, conversou, mas quando parecia que ia rolar alguma coisa, eu me afastei e mandei ela embora. Na minha cabeça só vinha você. Só era você que eu via lá bebendo comigo. Só você.

...


	6. Como deve ser

Capitulo 6 - Como deve ser

As palavras de Nathan tinham feito Stana sentir um arrepio na espinha. Ela teve que se levantar e ir em direção a cozinha. Precisava de água. Sua mente estava fervendo. Não fervendo de raiva, mas sim de emoção. Ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, o conhecia bem para saber disso.

Eles já haviam conversado basicamente sobre tudo que os impediam de ficarem juntos. E agora, o que faltava? Simplesmente se entregar e deixar levar? Não né.

- Stana, fala alguma coisa.

Ela estava de costas para ele. Não conseguia o encarar.

- Falar o quê?

-Sei lá qualquer coisa. Mas não me deixa sozinho.

- Eu não sei Nathan. Eu não sei.

- O que você não sabe? - Nathan ia se aproximando devagarzinho. Passos quase imperceptíveis.

- Nathan, eu tenho medo. - Ela estava de cabeça baixa.

- Medo? Medo de quê? - Ele se aproximava e ela dava um passo para trás. Ele se aproximava mais e ela dava um passo para trás. Mais dois passos foram o suficiente para a costa dela entrar em contato com a parede e Nathan ficar em sua frente a prendendo ali. Tentando sempre manter contato visual. Com a mão no rosto dela, ele perguntou - Stana, do quê você tem medo?

- De te amar.

- Ainda não me ama? - Nathan tentou se afastar, mas logo foi impedido pelo toque de mão da Stana que o segurou fazendo permanecer no lugar.

- Você sabe que sim. Mas é medo de te amar mais. De te amar tanto a ponto de doer. Amor é um sentimento confuso. Ele me faz pensar em você a toda hora, a te querer em qualquer lugar, não importando o dia ou a forma. Apenas me fazendo te querer.

Stana olhava nos olhos azuis sorridentes, mas ao mesmo tempo confusos.

Ela teve que ouvi de si mesma o que queria para então perceber o que estava errado.

Sorriu sabendo o que ia fazer. Perigoso? Muito. Mas o perigo não era maior que seu desejo. Ela estava cansada de lutar. Lutar contra aquilo que ela mais desejava.

- Chega de fugir – Stana subia sua mão pelo braço de Nathan. Uma no cabelo e a outra ainda segurando a mão dele guiando-a para sua cintura, firmando ali. – Isso não vai passar. Eu sei que não.

Nathan ainda parado tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo. Seus corpos tão perto. E ela juntando ainda mais. Aquilo seria um sinal?

- Fu... fugir? – Ele gaguejava porque ela chegava cada vez mais. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que se um deslizasse lábios se uniriam da maneira mais fácil.

- Nate... – O apelido. Uma forma carinhosa e excitante. – Pare de se controlar.

- Quem sempre foge é você.

- Mas eu cansei.

Stana acabou com a distancia que existia entre eles. Um simples toque de lábios que logo se transformou em uma luta por quem dominava mais. E quem estava se controlando acabou por esquecer o próprio nome.

Mãos tentavam aproximar o que já era impossível. Línguas exploravam cada canto que era permitido. Ate o momento. Corpos que ansiavam pelo contato maior não suportando a tortura que era ter tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

- Você não faz ideia o quanto eu senti falta desse beijo. –Nathan disse assim que se separaram em busca de ar.

Stana apenas sorriu e se colocou na ponta dos pés em busca do beijo novamente. A única diferença era que esse beijo era calmo, sensível e sensual.

Stana deixava bem claro o que queria, e Nathan com certeza não negaria. Eles não conseguiam se segurar. Não podia ter um toque, um simples toque entre os dois que eles já estavam querendo se pegar. Simplesmente impossível controlar.

- Faça amor comigo. - Ela olhava em seus olhos - Sem pensar que será a última vez ou que nunca mais acontecerá. Apenas... Apenas faça amor comigo.

Stana sussurrava com a voz falha.

Quando voltaram a se beijar seus corpos já estavam mais perto do que necessário. O beijo era lento, assim como o movimento da mão de Nathan indo a encontro com a perna de Stana a puxando pra cima e segurando ali, deixando que a própria atriz conduzisse a outra em sua direção. Ela estava suspensa do chão, presa entre a parede e o corpo de Nathan. Ele a segurava e ia caminhando em direção ao quarto, não precisava perguntar o caminho, o conhecia bem, passou por ali muitas e muitas vezes. O beijo nunca sendo parado por medo de que ao acabar eles mudassem de ideia e cada um fosse para um lado. Mas o único problema era que todos os caminhos que eles tinham levavam ao outro. Não tem porque adiar algo que uma hora ou outra acontecerá.

Nathan parou e a desceu devagar de seu colo, olharam para cama e pensaram quantas lembranças ela guardava, sem falar das juras de amor. E agora teria mais uma. Mas essa eles sabiam que seria diferente. Todas as vezes que dormiram juntos nunca tinham falado do jeito que Stana descreveu "Fazer amor". Já tinha acontecido, mas nunca assumido.

Cada peça de roupa que era abandonada no chão foi tirada mais lentamente possível. Seus corpos ansiavam por algo mais, algo um pouco mais rápido, mas também ansiavam pelo contado nunca antes revelado para os dois. Eles se amariam, então apenas deixariam acontecer.

Quando Stana estava apenas de lingerie, ele parou e ficou admirando cada curva presente. Ele sorriu e disse com a voz baixa o quanto ela era linda. Ela também sorriu, mas não passaria daquilo. Eles meio que tinham algo interminável.

Nathan a puxou para si e a guiou em direção a cama, seus lábios se desfazendo em um beijo e seus corpos delirando de desejo. Não dava mais para segurar.

Quando caíram na cama já estavam apenas com as roupas intimas, essas que não demorariam muito para se juntar ao resto no chão.

Os beijos que começaram leves se tornaram algo preciso, Nathan os distribuía no pescoço e colo de Stana, essa que fazia carinho nas costas dele e puxava de leve seu cabelo. Ele descia cada vez mais os beijos, encontrou a primeira peça que o impedia de mais contato com a pele dela e tratou de se desfazer bem suavemente. Ele tinha presa, mas ele também tinha tempo, e usaria cada minuto ao seu favor.

Nathan pôde ouvir o gemido de prazer que saiu da boca da atriz assim que ele começou a passar a mão nos seios dela. Toques sensíveis, mas prazerosos. Ele estava sendo tão carinho que parecia que estava se controlando.

Um gemido atrás do outro saía da boca de Stana e aumentou logo quando Nathan começou a beijar seus seios e brincar com a bainha de sua calcinha. Stana se contorcia em baixo dele e a dor no v de suas pernas estava cada vez mais insuportável. Ele fazia maravilhas com a boca, maravilhas que estavam começando a deixar Stana cada vez mais sem forças e com o orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

-Na... Nathan, eu não vou aguentar. Preciso de...

-Shiiii, apenas sinta. –Ele começava a descer seus beijos, estava pegando um caminho perigoso e não pararia.

-Mas... Ah - Ponto fraco. A partir desse momento a noite que mudaria suas vidas tinha começado.


	7. Convite inesperado

Capitulo 7 – Convite Inesperado

Uma das sensações mais agradáveis é acordar sentindo o calor dos braços da pessoa que você ama ao seu redor. Principalmente acordar sabendo que a pessoa que está ao seu lado lhe proporcionou a maior certeza de sua vida. A certeza do amor.

Nathan ainda estava dormindo quando Stana acordou e sentiu aquele braço ao seu redor. Era uma sensação tão boa. Uma proteção.

Ela sorria. Somente ela sabia o quanto tinha sentido falta desse abraço pela manha. Seu abraço. Seu homem. Seu amor.

Amor. Ainda era complicado dizer isso em voz alta. Principalmente dizer isso a ele. Ela já havia tentado tantas vezes. As palavras pareciam não sair de sua boca. Mas depois da noite que eles tiveram. Depois da noite de amor que eles tiveram, ela sentia que podia falar sem medo algum.

Stana se mexeu um pouco tentando sair do aperto do braço de Nathan e com muito esforço conseguiu. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando-o. Ele dormia tão tranquilamente, o cabelo muito bagunçado, e as costas... ah as costas essa tinha arranhões em todo canto. Só a lembrança do que as causou fez Stana morder o lábio inferior. Ela tinha certeza que em seu corpo também tinha marcas. E eram as marcas mais prazerosas.

Nathan a tinha tomado de todas formas. Ele a tinha torturado com sua leveza. Quanto mais ela pedia por ele mais devagar ele ia. Stana com certeza não reclamou, só bastava que ele estivesse ali e que não fosse um sonho.

-Não é um sonho - De frente pro espelho Stana pôde ver as marcas vermelhas em seu corpo. Pescoço, seio, barriga e coxa. Sem contar com a mordida em seu bumbum. -Com certeza não foi um sonho.

_"Nathan distribuía beijos enquanto descia pelo corpo inerte de Stana. Ela dormia de costas pra cima sem nenhum lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Nathan só teve vontade de começar tudo de novo. Ele sabia que ela estava cansada, ele estava. Mas o desejo sempre é maior. Beijos nas costelas (ela já se contorcendo), beijos na sobrecoxa (um gemido) e por último uma mordida um pouco que forte apenas para deixar uma marca no bumbum._

_-Isso é covardia, Nathan._

_-Eu sou um covarde. -Ele voltava com o corpo por cima do dela. Sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Seu covarde._

_- Só meu. - A dança começaria novamente. No ritmo que eles gostavam."_

Stana já voltava pra cama quando viu Nathan esticar o braço em busca dela do outro lado. Quando ele não sentiu o corpo dela deixou um grunhido escapar.

- Droga. Por favor. De novo não.

Nathan se sentou na ponta da cama com a mão nos cabelos. Não se deu nem a dignidade de olhar pelo quarto. Só se sentou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Procurando alguém? - Disse Stana se sentando atrás dele e acariciando seus braços e peitoral.

- Você está aqui! - Ele se virou e a abraçou forte, até demais.

- Nathan... Nate, você está me sufocando.

- Desculpa, é que... você está aqui, comigo.

Ele encostou suas testas e aproximou seus rostos. Nunca desviando o olhar. Estavam os dois de joelhos na cama um de frente pro outro, Nathan com uma mão na cintura e a outra nos cabelos de Stana, sempre a trazendo para perto.

- Não posso ir a lugar nenhum com você em minha cama. - Stana começava a passar as mãos pelos cabelos de Nathan e afundar as unhas pela costa dele.

- Você quer que eu saía? - Seus lábios estavam entre abertos já prevendo o que viria a seguir. Nathan a provocava encostando seus corpos nus e beijando e não beijando sua boca. Stana tinha que confirmar que amava esse jogo. Eles sempre acabavam na cama. E essa era a parte boa.

- Óbvio que não. Quero você aqui.

Ela tentou lhe beijar, mas ele se afastou só para lhe provocar.

- Aqui? Aqui onde?

- Em mim, Nathan.

Não suportando mais a distância, Stana fez o que deixava Nathan louco. Escorregou sua mão sobre o abdome dele e encontrando seu membro o apertou e o posicionou em seu centro.

- Eu preciso desenhar ou você já entendeu? – Stana continuava a lhe apertar e se aproximar. Deixando seus corpos bem colados e um Nathan gemendo de prazer.

- Uma hora você me mata mulher.

Ele a puxou e a fez se encaixar em seu membro por inteiro fazendo os dois gemerem juntos. Eles nunca se cansariam daquela sensação de estar um perto do outro. De se pertencer.

Os movimentos eram lentos e delicados, seus olhos só se desviavam quando a pressão entre os dois subiam e era impossível ficar de olhos abertos. Apesar de eles estarem amando aquele ritmo seus corpos queriam mais, muito mais.

Nathan a deitou na cama ficando por cima e Stana com as pernas em sua cintura lhe dando mais espaço. Ele continuava com o ritmo lento, saboreando a sincronia que seus corpos estavam. Um vai e vem torturante e prazeroso.

- Nathan não faça isso.

- Isso o quê? – Ele beijava seu pescoço, apenas para ouvi-la gemer.

- Não... me torture... de novo.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. – Ele tinha saído de dentro dela e apenas encostava suas intimidades.

- Você sabe que está. Eu preciso de você.

- Então vem pegar o que você precisa.

Ele olhava pra ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, um olhar provocante. Mas ele não sabia o que estava por vim.

Stana os girou na cama e acabou ficando por cima, sem dar tempo de Nathan reagir ou falar algo. Ela o posicionou em seu centro e escorregou numa rapidez que fez Nathan soltar um gemido o quanto alto.

- É bom está por cima. Posso ver suas faces. É bom te deixar louco.

- Só o fato de você existir já me deixa louco. Agora por favor, se movimenta.

- Você está implorando?

- Estou.

- Mas eu não posso. Você me torturou ontem. Hoje é sua vez.

- E o que você vai fazer? Se levantar e sair andando.

- Isso mesmo.

- Você não teria coragem!

Stana acabou por soltar uma risada estridente, mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para boca de Nathan, se aproximou e sussurrou.

- Então observe.

Nathan ficou de boca aberta por ver Stana se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. Ela tinha mesmo se levantado e saído andando.

- Ei? E o que eu faço com... com o estado que você me deixou?

- Você é Nathan Fillion, Você consegue arranjar um jeito.

- Stana Stana. Você está mexendo com fogo. – Ele sussurrou se levantando e procurando sua box.

- Sei brincar com fogo. Principalmente se for o seu. – Ela gritou do banheiro.

- Hãm? Você ouviu? Tem microfone no seu quarto é?

- Você não falou tão baixo.

- Aham sei. Essa vai ter troco.

- Vou esperar ansiosa.

- Oh Stana. Você viu minha cueca?

- Essa aqui?

Stana saiu do banheiro vestida com a blusa dele e com a sua box na mão.

- Ok passa pra cá.

- Não sei. Prefiro você assim. Natural.

- Tem certeza? Posso aparecer na sua varanda e tenho certeza que tem algum repórter lá em baixo.

Quando Stana ia responder a campainha de sua casa começou a tocar.

- Você está esperando alguém? – Perguntou Nathan assustado.

- Não. Fica aqui. Vou ver quem é.

Quando chegou a porta, Stana olhou pelo olho mágico e se desesperou por ver quem estava lá. E com um buque de flores.

- Quem é?

- Eu não falei pra você ficar no quarto?! É o Kris. Preciso atender.

- Não, não precisa.

- Preciso sim. Vai pro quarto. Rápido.

- Não. Vou ficar aqui e ver o que ele quer.

- Nathan Fillion, se você ainda quiser ter filhos é melhor ir pro quarto agora mesmo.

- Ok eu vou. Mas se ele tentar alguma coisa com você, eu volto.

Stana esperou Nathan sumir de vista para poder abrir a porta e deixar Kris entrar.

- Oi Kris.

- Oi Stana. Isso é pra você – Ele falou lhe entregando o buque de flores.

- Obrigada. Por quê exatamente estou recebendo flores?

- Porque com elas eu estou te chamando pra jantar agora à noite. Comigo.

- Como é?

- É sabe desde a Grécia eu acho que a gente deveria tentar algo. Então estou te chamando.

"Oh não, por favor, Nathan, não sai de onde está" ela pensou.

- Olha Kris, eu não estou me sentindo bem pra sair, então acho melhor...

- Jantar aqui. Ótima ideia. Eu posso cozinhar enquanto você toma um vinho. E depois a gente pode conversar sobre nós.

- Não! Me espere aqui. Eu vou trocar de roupa para saímos.

Stana entrou no quarto apresada e trancou a porta.

- Me diz que você não vai.

- Você ouviu?

- Sim.

- Então você sabe que não tenho escolha.

- Claro que tem. É só dizer não.

- Eu tentei. Você viu que eu tentei. Mas ele é persistente.

- Deixa eu ir lá que ele vai embora rapidinho.

Stana respirou fundo e se aproximou dele que estava sentado na cama.

- Você sabe que não pode.

- Então não vai.

Nathan não estava apenas fazendo birra, ele também estava chateado. Logo no momento que ele conseguiu ter Stana novamente em seus abraços um ogro aparece.

- Nate... olha pra mim. – Stana disse puxando o rosto dele que estava abaixado. Permitindo um contato visual. – Eu vou voltar. Prometo. Não vai acontecer nada.

Com a mão no rosto dele, Stana o puxou para um beijo. Apenas um toque de lábios, mas ainda assim um beijo.

- Eu te amo – Disse Nathan de olhos fechados.

Stana sorriu com a declaração e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo.


End file.
